This invention relates to a cutting apparatus for cutting a groove, such as a biscuit groove, on wood or the like.
As a method for connecting a pair of wood plates to each other, there has been known a method which comprises the steps of forming a semicircular groove so called a "biscuit groove" on each of the contacting surfaces of the wood plates, applying an adhesive agent to both grooves of the wood plates and inserting a connecting disc plate, a so-called biscuit," in both grooves thereof. With respect to an apparatus for forming such a biscuit groove, a hand-held apparatus for forming a semicircular groove in wood by the rotation of a disc-shaped cutter is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. H6-26801.
However, the conventional groove forming apparatus described above permits the formation of only a specific biscuit groove having the curvature corresponding to the diameter of the cutter, resulting in a low degree of work freedom. When the depth of cut is increased, for example, the length of the groove is also increased accordingly, thus making it substantially impossible to form a deep groove. The change in shape of the groove always requires the time-consuming of the cutter, thus reducing the working efficiency. The groove forming apparatus has a large front end portion with which the disc-shaped cutter should be covered, thus causing the entire apparatus to be heavy, with the result that a heavy burden is imposed on an operator who handles the groove forming apparatus.